The World is Mine
by Roy D Harper
Summary: Power changes people. Izuku never had power, so when he got some, he decided to save the world, making it however he wants. Bad summary/Izuku has a stand/ Evil!Izuku
1. Chapter 1: THE WORLD

**A/N: Some important points:**

**People will be able to see stands.**

**Stands can influence people**

**Chapter 1: THE WORLD**

"Remember kids, stay with your partner at all times and don't get separated from the group!" The teacher screamed as the class was coming from the bus. Bakugo grumbled, hating to be stuck with useless Deku, while Izuku was terrified from what the explosive boy could do.

They were going to a trip to the museum, and even considering who his partner is, Izuku is excited. This museum, besides having the usual hero exhibitions, this one also had a section where they show old relics centuries old. Decorations, clothes, weapons, etc.

For 12-year-old Izuku, it sounds like a good time all-around.

Izuku was giving his attention to everything with awe in his eyes. It was all so interesting! There was so much info of heroes of today and yesterday. He looked to his side, and noticed that Bakugo and his cronies broke away from the group, and went towards the section of the times pre-quirks.

"K-Kachan! W-Wait!" Izuku screamed and Bakugo turned to him with a scowl.

"What the fuck you want?" Bakugo asked harshly and Izuku shook at his voice.

"I-I... the t-teacher said we n-need to stay together. R-Remember?" Izuku said nervously and Bakugo snapped his tongue.

"All that shit about heroes is boring as fuck. I want to see what the useless people from the past did. Y'know, Dekus like you." Bakugo mocked as the croonies laughed.

Izuku kept quiet as he followed the group. He was where he wanted to be. All these things were used before quirks existed. And no matter what Kachan says, these people aren't useless. Without these people, we wouldn't be where we are today.

He stopped in front of an exhibition, where a mask made out of stone was in a box of glass. Izuku found studying the mask with confusion. The mask was... ugly. It doesn't look like some type of decoration and he doubts someone would wear it just because.

He turned to the description of the exhibition and it said: The Mask of Immortality: Old legends says that whoever that wears this mask, will gain the ability to live forever. But, all at the cost of their humanity.

Izuku blinked. It sounded so unreal. It was impossible to do something like that without a quirk. He never heard a quirk that can grant immortality, so a mask that can give it to you, created before quirks, it is just stupid.

He walked away from the mask and looked where the rest of the boys where. He widened his eyes at what they were doing.

Katsuki had in his hands an exhibition of the museum. A broken golden arrow as he grinned and his friends laughed. "K-Kachan! Y-You shouldn't touch that!?" Izuku said and Katsuki glared at him.

"Eh?! Are you giving me orders, Deku!?" Katsuki said and Izuku shook his head.

"N-No! B-but, you can get in trouble if someone sees you..." Izuku said and Katsuki grinned.

"Well, I think you are just afraid that I might do something with this, Deku." Katsuki said as he walked towards Izuku, and placed the tip of the arrow on his arm. With malice in his eyes, Katsuki pushed the arrow into his arm making the boy scream of pain and falling on his bottom.

Katsuki and his cronies laughed at the expression of pain of the green haired boy and they decided to leave not so long after that.

Izuku sobbed as he rubbed his wound where blood started to flow. He walked to raise the arrow and place it back, but before he could touch the arrow, a golden, muscular arm came from his body, grabbed the arrow and left it on the exibhition.

Izuku blinked as slowly, a golden man, came out of his body like a ghost. It looked at Izuku and Izuku looked at him. The man smiled, raised his thumb making Izuku chuckle and wiped the tears of his face.

"A-Are you my quirk?" Izuku asked and the man shook his head. "T-Then what are you?"

The golden man, wrote with his finger on the ground, Stand. And next to it, he wrote **THE WORLD.**

"**THE WORLD?"** Izuku asked "Is that your name?" The man nodded and Izuku decided to read the description of the arrow.

'An old weapon that legend says that it grants people it stabs immense power. But people with weak wills, dies.'

Izuku gulped. It was... a terrifying thought. If **THE WORLD** wouldn't appear, would that mean he would had died?!

**THE WORLD **decided to go back into Izuku as Izuku left the museum, noticing his class forgot him. With no other real option, Izuku walked towards his home, that wasn't that far away.

"So... can you talk?" Izuku asked as the ghost came out of his body. **THE WORLD **nodded.

"**MUDA!"**

"U-Useless? Can't you say something else?"

"**MUDA!"**

"I'll take that as a no..." Izuku said and his stand nodded before going into his body.

***Weeks Later***

Izuku was walking towards school, as people that knew him laughed at and pointed at him. Izuku looked at the ground as he started to scowl. He had been practicing with **THE WORLD** and he discovered a couple of things:

**THE WORLD** is way stronger than most quirks, in strength, speed and reflexes.

Every time **THE WORLD** gets hurt, he gets hurt.

And... he is not useless... this people are.

This people are... Muda.

**THE WORLD** is unstoppable. Powerful enough to even freeze time for five seconds! Who are these people to decide that he is useless?! This people that have muda powers, with muda ambitions.

They are just that. Muda, muda, muda!

"Oi Deku..." Izuku glared up to see Katsuki angered stare.

"Yes?" Izuku spat making Katsuki glare intensify.

"It seems someone grew a back spine. Tell me Deku, what happened to ya?"

Izuku glared at him before smirking and standing up "A lot actually. For example, the roles had changed. Now the _useless_ is you, _Ka-Chan."_

Katsuki gritted his teeth as he raised his fist to punch Izuku. Izuku didn't move. Didn't blink. Didn't stop smirking. He waited to the last second for the punch to touch his face.

Katsuki was more than surprised when he punched air, and Izuku chuckling behind him. Izuku patted his shoulder before walking out of the class.

"Nice try Katsuki. But just like you, that move became muda."

***Midoriya Residence***

"Mom, I want to change schools." Izuku said as he saw his mother on the kitchen.

Inko blinked a little. She had seen the change that her son had. He was looking more fit, he was more confident, and was more decided.

"Why that honey?" Inko asked and Izuku shrugged.

"I think it is time for a change. I've been in that school my whole life. And besides, I want to be something else."

"S-Something else? You don't want to be a hero anymore?" Inko asked and Izuku nodded.

"I am quirkless. There will never be a hero without a quirk. So, I will try to save the world in another way." Izuku said and Inko smiled.

"Well, if you think that is the best thing you can do, I will support you." She said as Izuku went to his room with a smirk.

He sat on his bed and chuckled. **THE WORLD **came out and Izuku grinned at him "Everything is coming into place. In the future, no matter how long, I will change this world. I will make it better. Because I am the only one that can. Don't you agree?"

**THE WORLD** smiled and nodded. This will not be done in one or two years. It will take way longer. But in the end, he will succeed.

**Next Chapter: To Live Forever**


	2. Chapter 2: To Live Forever

**Chapter 2: To Live Forever**

3 years.

3 years had passed since the day Izuku got **THE WORLD**. 3 years since he changed schools, and his life all around.

He convinced his mom to change him to a private school. It was a little more expensive, but it was worth it. Better muda classmates, with muda personalities and muda mindsets.

He is the number 1 student there, with the best behavior and best notes to compliment it. He was close to graduation, and he had received a lot of offers for internships from big and small companies.

Everything was falling into place. Soon, it will be time to move the first pieces. But there still a problem...

Even though **THE WORLD **is far stronger and faster than most quirks and has inhuman reflexes and senses, if something happens to it, something will happen to him. If **THE WORLD** breaks his hand, Izuku's hand will break too.

He frowned as he walked home. There is a small amount of heroes and villains that can fight **THE WORLD**. And even if he doesn't react time, his body can't fight with the stronger quirks.

What to do...

He looked to his side, and noticed that he was in front of a museum. The same museum where the arrow is.

A nostalgic smile formed on his face and decided to go inside for old time sake. He bought his ticket and his first stop was the pre-quirk area.

He walked until he was on front of the golden arrow. He rubbed the arm where the arrow pierced him years ago and scoffed. For more hate he has for Katsuki, he has to thank him for stabbing him all those years ago.

After some minutes, he was going to leave. He wasn't really interested on the past or present. Only on the better future he will bring. He turned to leave when an exhibition caught his eye.

The stone mask. The mask of immortality...

Izuku narrowed his eyes as he walked there and read the description again. He remembers that he was creeped out the first time he saw it, now he is more curious about it.

A mask with that grants the ability to avoid death, at the low price of your humanity... what does that even mean? You become some sort of monster? Why is he even thinking about this? The mere concept of this mask is stupid.

But... if an arrow can grant you a power like **THE WORLD... **who says that a mask can't make you immortal?

He closed his eyes with a smirk. "Here we go..." **THE WORLD** showed itself and Izuku grinned "**Za Warudo! Toki yo Tomare!" **The world turned grey and time stopped.

5 Seconds: **THE WORLD **punched the vitrine breaking it.

4 Seconds: **THE WORLD** grabbed the mask and handed it to Izuku.

3 Seconds: Izuku grabbed the mask and placed it inside his vest.

2 Seconds: **THE WORLD** disappeared and Izuku exited the museum.

1 Second: Izuku was one block away from the place and grinned "**Soshite, Toki wa Ugokidasu."**

The world turned back to normal, as people and animals moved again. He smirked hearing the alarms of the museum go on.

'Even if this doesn't work, I can sell it for something...' Izuku thought with a chuckle.

***Izuku's Room***

Izuku was eyeing the mask on his hand as he was laid on his bed, **THE WORLD** floating next to him. He looked info about the mask in the internet and found nothing, making him frown.

He closed his eyes and sighed, deciding to sit down. Guess that stealing this mask was muda after all. But...

He doesn't lose anything by trying it on. Right?

He placed the mask on his face, and the mask stuck to his head and his eyes shined red and so did **THE WORLD'S **eyes.

Izuku felt pain. Simple as that. He tried to rip the mask off, and after a few seconds, he managed to do it. He was hunched and breathing hardly. He looked at the eyes of his stand and saw them red, making him grin.

"Jejej... Jajaja...JAJAJAAJAJAAJ!" Izuku laughed like a maniac. He could feel it! Coursing across his veins! The power! Who gives a damn about his humanity!? He had just become bigger than humanity as a whole!

"Now... do I get something more?" Izuku asked deciding to go for a walk. It was nighttime, so he decided to try if he has something new.

He was walking, with a purple shirt, red scarf, brown pants and his red sneakers. He was swinging his arms at his side as his red eyes glowed in the dark.

The first things he noticed, was that he now had enhanced senses. Better sight, better hearing and better smelling.

He went to a park, where he saw a drunk couple trying to walk. He grinned, his first experiment.

He walked behind them, and before the girl could react, he stabbed her neck with his hand, making her spit blood. Izuku grinned maniacally "I am stronger now..." He muttered as he felt something course into his arm. Blood? Who cares!? He feels stronger now!

He yanked his hand out of her neck, making her now boney corpse fall to the ground. He eyes the running boyfriend and felt something come from his eyes. In a blink, his eyes shot laser beams, piercing his abdomen, making him fall to his knees as he held his stomach in pain.

Izuku didn't say anything. He just walked to him, stabbed him on the back with his hand as he started to drain his blood.

"Thanks for the meal..." Izuku chuckled as he drained the man.

He took his hand out with a grin and screamed to the sky "WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Hey you! What are you doing!?" Izuku looked behind him without turning around and saw a cop running to him. Izuku smirked.

Once the police officer arrived, there were only two corpses on the scene.

The morgue report said that both of them didn't have any blood on them.

***Izuku's Room***

Izuku had the mask on his hand and was eyeing it with malice. He chuckled before tossing it onto the air, where **THE WORLD **punched it, breaking it.

Now, he is the only ultimate lifeform.

**A/N: In here, Izuku can be in sunlight. Why? Because plot reasons.**

**Next Chapter: Two Offers, Two Worlds**


	3. Chapter 3: Two Offers, Two Worlds

**Chapter 3: Two Offers, Two Worlds**

"Welcome Izuku. I am so glad that you agreed to come to see our offices." Izuku nodded with a smile as he followed the representative of Taka Enterprises, one of the biggest support companies in Japan.

"Thank you for inviting m. I am excited to see everything." Izuku said, a glint on his red eyes. In reality, he just wants to work here to gain more information and influence in the hero world. His grades were good enough, that many companies offered internship as he goes to the university.

He impressed the owner of the company, one time he went to his school for an exposition. His smarts, charisma, and ability to make business, impressed Ichigo Taka, the owner of Taka Entreprises, enough to offer him to shadow him.

"Here we are. Mr. Taka's office." The representative said and Izuku nodded as he walked in.

"Mr. Taka? Is me, Izuku."

Ichigo Taka, was a tall man, with grey hair, a black business suit smiled softly at him "Please Izuku, call me Ichigo. After all, you are my new apprentice. If you accept of course."

Izuku chuckled "I am really close to accept. I mean, everything looks amazing. But, are you sure you want a quirkless boy shadowing you?"

Ichigo chuckled "I don't mind something like. After all, someone smart as you is valuable for us for that simple reason. Here, in Taka Entreprises, your brain, is our weapon."

Izuku chuckled "Thank you for having this much hope on me."

Ichigo nodded smiling "No problem. Now, shall we start the tour?"

***That Night***

A young woman was running away from... that monster in human form.

She turned into an alley and hid behind some trash bags. She didn't hear anything for a while, and poked her head and that was a fatal mistake, as a hand came from top of her, stabbed her neck, lifted her from the floor as her blood started to be drained.

Once her body became boney, Izuku threw her body away, and jumped from the wall he was stuck on and landed on his feet. He scoffed and turned away only to be sucked into a black mist.

Once he noticed he was captured, he narrowed his eyes and glared at the mist man behind the bar. "Welcome Mr. Midoriya. May I serve you a drink?" The man asked as Izuku grinned and rushed to him, raised his hand, ready to stab him, as a portal opened and left his hand in another place. "I wouldn't try that again." The mist man warned and Izuku scowled as he pulled his hand back from the portal.

"A lowly insect like you can't give me orders." Izuku said as he shot lasers from his eyes, only to be warped into another place, making Izuku sneer.

"Why you..." Izuku glared with hate as the mist man that narrowed his yellow eyes.

"I am going to offer you one last time; do you want a drink?" He asked in a threatening voice and Izuku growled before grinning.

"**Za Warudo! Toki yo Tomare!"**

5 Seconds: Izuku slammed the bar man head on the counter two times.

4 Seconds: Izuku threw him across the room. Mid fly, he stopped in middle of the air.

3 Seconds: **THE WORLD** punched him on the head, towards the ground.

Izuku smirked "**Soshite, Toki wa Ugokidasu."**

Time resumed, and suddenly Kurogiri found himself feeling immense pain on his head as he crashed down on the floor. He tried to stand up as he spitted blood making Izuku chuckle.

"If you don't mind, I'll take a drink before I leave." He said grabbing a bottle of wine, opening it up and drinking straight from the bottle.

"You're quite strong. How did you do that cheat code?" Izuku stopped drinking, wiped the alcohol with his hand and stared at the teen with light blue hair, red eyes all dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked back as **THE WORLD** appeared behind him. "For your own good, you better be smarter than your friend over there." He said pointing at the concussed Kurogiri.

The teen giggled "My name is Tomura Shigaraki. And I have a business proposition for you."

Izuku scoffed and **THE WORLD **smirked "And what makes you think, that I will listen to you?" He asked him in a mocking tone.

Tomura chuckled "I don't know... hey, you are a vampire?" Tomura asked suddenly and Izuku raised a brow.

"Changing the topic, are we? Why yes, but I don't die with stakes or sunlight. And I like garlic with some foods." Izuku said and Tomura laughed.

"You're funny. And you drink blood?"

"You can say that."

"Do you want All Might's blood?" Izuku eyes widened at the question.

"All Might's... blood?" He scoffed "Of course I do. But I am not a fool. Beating him is impossible, even for me."

Tomura grinned "But what if I tell you, that he is weakened."

Izuku smiled "Then I would listen to your proposal. This is something you might not now, but I am a good businessman."

Tomura laughed "I like ya! You see, we are a group of underground villains, with the objective of killing the fake symbol of peace. With your help, I think we will make it!" Tomura explained like a child and Izuku resisted to roll his eyes.

He faked a smile "It sounds like a great plan, Tomura. The one condition, is that I will drain All Might's blood." That's the only reason he accepted. If he drains the number 1 hero blood, he will grow even stronger! Stronger than anyone else!

Tomura giggled "Then, you accept?"

Izuku smirked "I do."

***Weeks Later, Taka Entreprises***

"Congratulations, to our new intern, Izuku Midoriya!" Ichigo Taka said as he raised his cup, as he was alone with Izuku in his office.

Izuku chuckled as he raised his own cup "Cheers!"

Ichigo laughed as he drank "I am so happy you accepted my offer, Izuku my boy. I know we will make great things from this."

Izuku smiled as he nodded "I'm sure we will." He said before drinking from his own cup.

A knock on the door, called their attention as a blonde woman entered the room "Excuse me, Mr. Taka, but- Izuku?"

Izuku eyes widen "Mrs. Bakugo?" He faked a smile, feeling disgust to anyone related to Katsuki "It's been a while."

The woman, Mitsuki Bakugo, grinned at him "Please call me auntie like you used to! I haven't see you or Inko since you left school. What are you doing here anyway?"

Ichigo smiled "He is my new apprentice, Mitsuki. I am going to teach him everything I know."

"Well, at least you are in good hands kiddo!" Mitsuki said "Hey, you and your mom should come over to eat one day." She offered with a smile.

Izuku nodded smiling with his eyes closed "That's not a bad idea. I'll tell her."

Mitsuki grinned as she ruffled his hair "And besides, we will have a lot of time to catch up now that we work together."

Izuku grinned as his eyes had a glint that could not be seen "Yes. There will be a lot of time. Let's use it the best we can."


	4. Chapter 4: The Threat of a Shadow

**Chapter 4: The Threat of a Shadow**

**WARNING! OC IN THIS CHAPTER!**

Katsuki was in silence as he saw De-Izuku, eat as he chatted with his parents, apparently ignoring him. He couldn't blame him. He probably hates him after all the shit he put him on.

When he left the school, he didn't knew what to make out of it. In one way, he was finally rid of useless Deku. But in the other hand, he lost his only true friend...

"Katsuki? You okay?" He snapped his head up to see Izuku looking at him with a raised brow. Did he always have red eyes?

"Yeah." He simply said as he continued eating in silence. He expected for Izuku to stop trying to talk with him, but he didn't.

"So, I heard you got into UA. How is that?" Izuku asked with a curious look and Katsuki felt uncomfortable.

"Good I guess... you are working in the same company as my mom, right?"

Inko smiled seeing the two old friends talking again in good terms. "It's good to see those two in good terms again." Mitsuki said and Inko nodded.

"Izuku never hated Katsuki. Whenever I mentioned him, he only had good words for him." Inko informed her and Mitsuki laughed.

"He is too good for this world."

***Days Later, League of Villains HQ***

Izuku was sat on the stool of the bar as he read on a book, 1984. He was wearing the clothes he usually uses when he goes to hunt, a purple shirt, a red scarf, brown pants and brown boots.

He sipped his cup of wine, as Tomura sat next to him "Are we ready to go?"

Tomura nodded with a grin as he placed a dethatched hand on his face. "Yeah... today the symbol of peace dies!"

Izuku nodded, bored and not taking his eyes from the book "Remember the deal, Tomura. All Might blood is mine."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get up, Kurogiri is about to warp us." Tomura waved off and Izuku nodded. He stood up, book on his hand and walked to the portal behind Tomura.

The scarf and hair shadowed his face, only letting at sight his red eyes. He listened to Tomura's childish speech and resisted the urge to groan. He could smell Katsuki was in the group and smirked. He can have his revenge today.

He noticed that Kurogiri warped the students somewhere, and All Might wasn't there, so guess that he can toy with Kachan before he kills him.

"I'll go for a walk, Tomura." Izuku said as he walked towards the smell of his victim.

Tomura shrugged. As long that he doesn't betray him, all good.

***Ruins Zone***

"DIE!" Katsuki screamed as he made another villain blow up.

Kirishima punched another one outside the building they were in while Rei blocked an attack from another villain before kicking him.

Rei Nagasaki: Quirk: Drill: can turn any of his limbs into drills. Blonde, grey eyes, and pale.

"Seems that we are done." Kirishima said and Rei sighed.

"Thank god. I didn't know how long I could hang on..."

Katsuki glared at the fallen villains "Let's go. We need to beat up the hand-fucker."

"That would be a good idea..." A voice said and the three heroes in training turned to the source. Sitting on the rubbles, there was a teen, around their age, reading a book. He wasn't looking at them, giving them his back.

Katsuki grinned "Heh... another one of these shitheads, eh?"

"Who knows. To find out, you'll need to approach me." The villain said and Kirishima grinned as he hardened.

"Fine! Here I go!" Kirishima rushed to him, and before he could reach where he was, he found himself back next to Rei and Katsuki.

Kirishima sweated as his eyes widened. He looked around, noticing the confused looks of his classmates. He looked back where the guy was, and he was still reading his book. "What's wrong? I don't have all day. You see; After this, I have an important-"

"DIE!" Katsuki launched himself at him, and was about to hit an explosion, when he found himself punching a wall. "The fuck?" He asked and turned to the guy still reading his book.

"Like I was saying; I have an important meeting to attend, so I can't play that long." He stood up still giving his back to them "1984. What a great book. I recommend it to you three."

Rei, who was nervously sweating, let out a battle cry as he transformed his arms into drills, and tried to attack the villain. This time, he connected.

Almost.

The book fell to the floor as the villain reappeared behind him and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up from the ground. He could see it. The evil eyes of the villain as he was at his mercy. "When you attack me, your breathing was unpaired, you were sweating and scared. That's why you die now."

Katsuki and Kirishima stared how Rei turned into ice, and once he was fully a statue of himself, the villain slammed him to the ground, shattering him into pieces.

"WRYYYYYYYY!" He screamed as he stood up and turned to the terrified faces of the students making him laugh.

Once he calmed down, he sighed "Well, that was something, wasn't it? But like I said, I have to go now."

And like that, he left the USJ.

Kirishima couldn't hold it anymore as he puked on the ground and Katsuki balled his hands into fists. This fucker... he was toying with them! He killed Rei! He just met him some days ago and he just killed him!

He will pay...

He will make him pay.

***Taka Entreprises***

"That was a great meeting, Izuku. Good thing you arrived in time and made those awesome points." Ichigo praised Izuku that smiled at his mentor.

"Glad to be of help. And sorry again for being this late. Something important took my time and I thought I would manage to finish it earlier but-" Ichigo laughed as he patted Izuku's shoulder.

"Don't worry that much kid. The important thing is that you made it on time."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head and decided to ask something "Hey, Ichigo; where is Mitsuki? I didn't saw her in the meeting."

"Oh." Ichigo's face turned serious "She had to leave. The USJ, was attacked and her son was there. She was so worried that I let her go to check on him."

Izuku nodded with a serious expression "I see. I know her son. We are old friends. I better go and see how he is."

Ichigo smiled softly "That's a great idea, kid! Is more, I'll give you the rest of the day, to check on your friend!"

"You sure? I was late after all."

"Just go kid. After the great work you did on the reunion, you deserve it." Izuku smiled and thanked him as he left and ran to the Bakugo's residence.

Once he was on the street, Izuku couldn't contain his laughter. It was so fun! Killing is so easy, even killing future heroes felt like killing a fly! The only real threat is All Might! The rest are just insects!

And once he gets his blood... everything will be ready... but until then... some help wouldn't be bad. Not teammates...

Followers...

**Next Chapter: Follow Me**


	5. Chapter 5: Follow Me

**Chapter 5: Follow Me**

Many people that knew Izuku, would call him, charismatic. And it isn't too hard to see why.

He knows how to talk his way into people's hearts, to get under their skin. Ichigo said that it is a very valuable asset in the business world.

He chuckled, in every single sense, being charismatic is a great weapon. Especially for his objective he has in mind today.

Get people to follow him, like dogs to their master.

And for that, we found Izuku in the slums, where the scum lives. But he knows that there is not only useless trash in this place...

There are also valuable, desperate souls in here.

He was wearing a trench coat, his scarf, black pants and black boots as he walked on the streets of one of Tokyo's poorest neighborhoods. He was already getting frustrated, due to the fact that all he had seen so far in one hour are drug dealers, whores and junkies.

He stopped on his tracks, when he noticed someone else. It was a young teen, maybe a little bit younger than him, preaching of the word of god. He smirked, maybe he can find some treasure in the dumpster.

The teen had brown skin, white hair and was dressed poorly and dirty. He listened him preach with such a passion he honestly grew interested. "Excuse me, did you learn that from the bible?" Izuku asked and the teen shook his head with a smile.

"I am afraid that no. Sadly I don't know how to read, but with my quirk, Disc, allowed me to learn the word of god. Oh! My name is Enrico Pucci by the way." Enrico introduced himself and Izuku nodded.

"Izuku. Tell me, Enrico; would you like to learn to read?"

***Weeks Later***

Enrico Pucci, had only one thing in his life; God. But when he met Izuku Midoriya, it all changed. He was so... perfect! Smart, strong, funny, simpatetic. He didn't even had words to describe his greatness!

They were in Enrico's room because he was told that Izuku wanted to show him. Izuku was sat in front of him, a table separated them. "What are you going to teach me today, Izuku-sensei?" Enrico asked excited and Izuku smiled.

"Nothing."

Enrico blinked confused as Izuku took out a broken golden arrow from his jacket. He placed it on the table and asked "Enrico... I have to confess something to you."

Enrico gulped and nodded "You are my real first friend I ever had. But still, I don't know if I can trust you entirely."

"Izuku I-" Enrico started and Izuku raised his hand.

"All I ask you to confirm I can trust you is... to stab your leg with this arrow and to promise you will live and die for me." Izuku finished and Enrico sweated.

"W-What do you mean?"

Izuku sighed "I knew it. I was asking too much. I apologize." Izuku said standing up "I'll take my leave." He was about to grab the arrow when Enrico did it first.

"Wait!" He screamed. "I... I'll do it, Izuku-sama! Just don't abandon me!" He screamed as tears where coming into his eyes.

Izuku smirked "Then, go ahead."

Enrico gulped as he raised the arrow over his head before bringing it down and stabbing his leg. Blood came out of the wound and Enrico suppressed a scream.

Izuku bent down to one knee and placed his hand on Enrico's shoulder "I'm proud of you my friend. You don't know how much."

Enrico gulped as tears of joy came into his eyes "T-Thank you... Dio-Sama."

Izuku raised an eyebrow "Dio?"

Enrico nodded "Y-yes... it means god in Italian and I thought it was fitting for you... sorry if I exceeded my boundaries and-"

"Dio is fine. After all... I am more a god that you think." Enrico knew it.

Izuku Midoriya, was his new god and religion.

"And if you're wondering why I asked you to stab yourself with that arrow, it is quite simple;" Izuku said "It will grant you an ability called stand. I have one too."

"Stand? How does it work?" Enrico asked and Izuku smirked.

"I talked with a fortune reader who knows about this sort of thing. She told me that it is a manifestation of your soul, but if you have a quirk it will replace it with a stronger version of it. Talking about..."

Behind Enrico, a white humanoid figure with a black mask and with peaks that look like a crown appeared floating above him "Say hello to Whitesnake." Izuku said smirking.

***After the Sports Festival***

After Enrico became his first follower and the preacher of DIO, Izuku got two more followers. A blind homeless teen names N'Doul and a minor villain that goes by the name of Vanilla Ice.

N'Doul started to follow Izuku after he was the first person to actually talk to him because of his person and not his disability. He offered him food, a home, a new life in exchange of him helping him in his goals. Because in the words of DIO:

"N'Doul; I know how valuable you are, I don't care if no one else sees it, but I do."

After N'Doul got pierced by the arrow offered by DIO, his former quirk, a quirk that let him mold water into shapes that he can see, a quirk that became useless when he lost his sight, became Geb. A stand that is a mass of water that N'Doul controls and can guide it through the sounds he hears of the earth. It is strong enough to cut flesh and even metal and it can't get hurt.

Ice story is a little different. He was a small named villain, which quirk, devour, let him desintagrate anything he got into his mouth or stomach. Quite frankly, he was bad at his job. He was an incredible specimen, but with a quirk like that, life as a villain was hard. But he just wanted a purpose in his life. After hearing Nrico preach about DIO, he wished to meet this man and see how he was.

He was more that surprised.

Izuku as he knew him was human, DIO is a god. His mere presence was enough to make Ice shake. He was ready to leave, to ready himself until he could really be help to him, when DIO offered him the arrow.

Devour was no more, and now Ice had the stand, Cream. A humanoid creature with an executioner mask with a heart emblem on top of it and two horns coming out of its sides. That is its first form. The second one is when Cream eats itself and Ice and become a void circle that can consume everything as it moves. In that state, Cream is untraceable and indestructible.

"DIO-Sama? May I ask you a question?" N'Doul asked from his spot on the table.

"Go ahead."

"How long will you keep the façade of Izuku Midoriya?" That was a good question. Izuku is his human persona. Weak and mortal. He is now DIO.

"Don't you dare to question DIO's-Sama plans! He probably has a use for that!" Enrico exclaimed and DIO chuckled.

"Honestly, Izuku Midoriya's use is running out of time. Heroes are trying to catch the mysterious murderer and soon they will find me and try to lock me down."

Ice narrowed his eyes "I won't allow it."

DIO laughed "I am not worried about them. But when the time comes, I will be ready."

"DIO is always ready."

**Next Chapter: Long Lives DIO**


	6. Chapter 6: Long Live DIO!

**Chapter 6: Long Live DIO!**

Izuku was in a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie, bored, listening to one of Tomura's... 'plans' if you can call them like that.

He was rambling how the Nomus will kill All Might and get rid of Stain, as Izuku looked at his watch and noticed it was time to leave.

"If you excuse me Tomura," Izuku said taking a drink of his cup of wine and standing up "But I have a meeting to attend to."

Tomura growled "Whatever." He asked before grinning "By the way... you work in Taka Enterprises, right?"

Izuku raised a brow "Yes. What of it?"

"Nothing, but we're going to release a Nomu over that area, to see if we can attract some heroes." Tomura explained and Izuku narrowed his eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

Tomura giggled "There are more chances that All Might is in Tokyo that in Hosu, that's why."

Izuku snapped his tongue "If you're planning to blow my identity-"

"I'm not. I am just warning you for you to not get caught in the fire."

Izuku glared one last time at Tomura before leaving.

***Later, Taka Enterprises***

Izuku was talking with some people from another company when Ichigo called him to his office. He excused himself and went to the boss office.

"You need something, Ichigo? And... why are the two heroes here?" Izuku asked, with a confused look as Ichigo looked at him with a disappointed look.

"The police... received pictures of the mysterious killer who had been in the area lately..." Izuku's eyes widened. Who could have found out about him!? "At first, I didn't want to belive it, but... the evidence is to clear to say anything."

The hero Kamui Woods took a step forward "Izuku Midoriya! For your crimes, you're under arrest!" He said as he and Death Arms walked to him.

Izuku surprised expression was replaced by a smirk. "Fine, if the flies wish to be crushed, who I am to not help them."

"I don't think you are in position to act arrogant." Death Arms said made a motion with his hand for them to come.

Death Arms ignored the taunt and was going to grab Izuku shoulder to turn him around, when faster that he could react, Izuku punched him on the face, sending him flying across a wall.

Kamui Woods' eyes widened as he jumped and shot branches trying to capture Izuku. Izuku's eyes turned into ice as the branches hugged him. Slowly, the branches turned into ice too, and Izuku simply opened his arms, breaking free.

"I thought he was quirkless!" Kamui screamed and Ichigo's eyes widened. He reached under his desk and pulled out a revolver. He aimed shakily at Izuku that had a hand on his hip and was walking towards them. He pressed the trigger and the bullet pass thought Izuku's temple, going all the way across his head, and shattering the glass door behind him.

Izuku blinked as blood pumped out of his forehead. He smirked as he passed a hand on the bullet wound, pressed a bit, and when he removed his hand, the wound was healed like if nothing happened there. "You're right, I am quirkless... but I'm not human."

Kamui jumped to kick him, when Izuku grabbed his leg and threw him through the door. He kept walking towards Ichigo who was shaking in fear. He grabbed him by the neck of his suit with an insane grin "It was a pleasure to learn under you, Ichigo... but now, you are... _muda."_

After saying that, he threw Ichigo across the window, making him fall to his doom. He looked behind him and saw Kamui Woods and Death Arms already up, ready to fight him.

Izuku grinned as the hallway was engulfed in flames. "Is that... Endeavor?" Death Arms asked and Izuku smirked, knowing it isn't the hero.

"No... it is my friend's pet."

***In Another Part of the Building***

"Mom!" Katsuki screamed as he and Best Jeanist entered the burning building. Mitsuki saw Katsuki and hugged him.

"Katsuki! Go and help Izuku! He still upstairs!" She ordered and Katsuki nodded.

"Don't you dare to die..."

He rushed to the top of the building, following Best Jeanist and they encountered with a dark red Nomu, with flame throwers for arms and no face. It aimed the flamethrower at them before a chuckle was heard.

"Katsuki... how are you?" Izuku was walking across the flames, shirtless without a wound, a smirk on his face.

"I-Izuku?" Katsuki asked, as Izuku's red eyes shined "What the fuck is going on here!?"

Izuku chuckled "I work here. Well... I used to work here. I was fired recently for villainous conducts." He said in a mocking tone with a smirk.

Best Jeanist, recognizing the threat, used the strings of his clothes to tie Izuku's arms together in front of him.

Izuku smirked "You really think this will restrain me?"

"You're under arrest." Best Jeanist simply said.

"Oh? I doubt that my servants would allow it." Izuku said and Katsuki narrowed his eyes.

"Servants?"

Izuku smirked "Yes... Ice, if you may?"

A ball of... nothing? Passed in front of them, making the strings disappear, making the restrains oon Izuku's arms loosen.

The ball was moving in a circle surrounding the three men before it stopped next to Izuku. The ball puked out a person, who bowed in front of Izuku "DIO-Sama; should I get rid of these two?"

Izuku chuckled "No... let them leave and talk about the new ruler of this world! DIO!" He screamed. "**ZA WARUDO! TOKI YO TOMARE!"**

***Aftermath, UA***

"DIO? It means god in Italian, doesn't it?" A police officer asked and Nezu nodded.

"Yes... for a villain to call himself that, he really believes in his own abilities." The animal commented "And looking at the resume of Izuku Midoriya, he seems to have an ego. But... what does he means to rule the world?"

***Okinawa***

"This... will not only be our new base of operations, but it will also be our home." Izuku-no- DIO said as he laid on the bed. He has a couple more of candidates he could use as servants, but for now, these three will do. "In the meantime, I have a mission for you three."

"Yes DIO-Sama! Anything for you!" Enrico said excited and DIO smiled.

"Good, I need you to find out who betrayed me."

**Next Chapter: Cards of Fortune**


	7. Chapter 7: Cards of Fortune

**Chapter 7: Cards of Fortune**

Katsuki Bakugo wasn't in the mood for any type of bullshit. He just discovered his friend is insane and a villain, has way too much power, god knows from where he got those quirks, and he thinks he is some sort of God. Just fucking great.

He was making his way to UA after the internship was done when a black man with dreadlocks, robes crossed on his way "What?" Katsuki asked annoyed and the man looked at him.

"Are you by any chance, Katsuki Bakugo?" He asked and Katsuki growled.

"What if I am?"

The man sighed in relief "Thank goodness. Let me introduce myself, my name is-"

"Fuck off." Katsuki said passing by him.

"Wait!" The man ordered and Katsuki showed him the finger.

***After Class***

"Yo BakuBro! Want to go to the arcade with us!?" Kirishima asked as they left the campus, followed by Uraraka, Mina and Ilda.

"I'm not in the mood, Hair-For-Brains." Katsuki simply said and Kirishima pouted.

"Come on! Don't be like-"

"Katsuki Bakugo! Wait!" Katsuki stopped recognizing the voice and groaned. Following them, there was the same man running to them.

"Who is he?" Uraraka asked and Katsuki shrugged.

"No idea. Has been following me since morning." Katsuki explained as he got in front of the group.

"You need to listen to me, Katsuki. My name is Muhammad Avdol and-"

"And I don't give two shits who you are. I'm going home." Katsuki said and Avdol narrowed his eyes.

"You were friends with DIO, right?" Avdol said and Katsuki stopped to glare at him.

"Don't say his name to me you motherfucker!"

"Dio? Who's that?" Mina asked and Avdol looked at Katsuki dead at the eye.

"I know you knew him. And I know important information about him. Can we talk somewhere private? Your friends can come if you wish." Katsuki narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"Follow me."

***Bakugo´s Residence***

"This tea is delicious." Avdol praised Katsuki as he and the UA students were sat on the living room.

Katsuki didn't care about the praises of this man "So, how you know about him?"

Avdol nodded "Simple, because DIO tried to recruit me for his plans."

"Hold on! Who's this DIO guy?" Kirishima asked and Ilda nodded.

"Is he some sort of villain!? Katsuki! How can you be related to someone like that!?"

"DIO is... not human. He is monster." Avdol said cryptically and the attention turned to him. "He gave away his humanity to gain power. And he plans on use that power to control the world."

Kirishima gaped "I-Is he that strong?"

"I am afraid I don't know. But his mere presence is overwhelming. Let me explain, I was walking to my home when he crossed the street in front of me. At first, I didn't give it a thought, but when he said my name, I noticed it... the raw power coming from his words made me shake... a weaker man would have fallen for his false promises of greatness and money, but I knew better, because, DIO and I share the same power!"

"Explain." Katsuki demanded and Avdol nodded.

He made a pose with his arms and screamed "**Magician's Red!"** A humanoid creature, with a bird's head came out of fire and floated behind him "This is called a Stand. And DIO also has one."

"Stand? Is that like a quirk?" Uraraka asked, getting more and more confused.

"Yes and no. Both Stands and quirks give the user power, but stand can only be manifested by the person soul and not by its anatomy!" After that, Avdol explained what stands are and how they work.

"And how does that bastard even have one!?" Katsuki roared and Avdol pulled from his coat something he thought he would never see again.

A broken golden arrow.

"Any person stabbed with this, as long he or she has a strong will, shall be granted a stand representing a face of their quirk or personality. Also, people stabbed with this will lose their quirk and be replaced by the stand."

Memories from that day in the museum came back... all this, was his fault? Katsuki thought.

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out, he looked at Avdol "So, why were you looking for me? If you expect me to give you more info I'm sorry but-"

"I came because you can defeat him."

"Hold on, there is way too much info here, why you think BakuBro can beat this DIO?" Kirishima asked and Avdol pulled out tarot cards from his robes.

"I saw it in the cards. It is the destiny of Katsuki Bakugo to defeat DIO and save the world!"

Katsuki liked the tone of that "So, I just have to blow the fucker up? Should be easy."

Avdol nodded with a stern look "Not quite. You see, DIO, because he is not human, he doesn't get injured easily, unless you are All Might, I doubt you will even scratch him. And even though you can punch his stand, the contact will probably break your hand if you are lucky."

Ilda was moving his arms in a robotic way "Then how do we beat him, Mr. Avdol?!"

Avdol closed his eyes "Quirks can't... a stand will beat him."

Katsuki's eyes widened in realization. He looked at his palms and said "You want me to... give up my quirk?"

Avdol nodded solemnly "I am afraid that's the only way."

"Okay this is ridiculous." Mina said "I can believe what you say, but ask him to give up his quirk for something he might not even know how it will turn out!?"

As his classmates started to convince Avdol this was a bad idea, Avdol kept looking at Katsuki that was staring at the arrow. He gave a brief glance at Avdol who nodded.

Katsuki grabbed the arrow and stabbed it on his bicep. He hissed in pain and his classmates looked in shock.

"BakuBro..." Kirishima said as Katsuki managed to create one last explosion from his palm.

He glared at Avdol "Done. Now what?"

"We name it." He said pointing at the light pink humanoid creature, with two flat triangular shapes on the side of its head, cat like eyes floating behind Katsuki.

"It... It worked." Katsuki said almost in relief "So, what can you do?"

The stand raised its finger and started to make a circular motion with it before he touched the table with it. It made motion to get away from the table. They complied and the stand made a fist, raised its thumb and pressed it against his knuckle.

And the table exploded sending them back a bit.

"That was amazing/Dangerous!" Ilda and Kirishima screamed at the same time and Katsuki eyes widen in amazement... that was stronger than any of his other explosions.

"Now for its name..." Avdol said and Katsuki smirked.

"It is my Killer Queen... the stand that will defeat DIO."

***Okinawa***

"You called, DIO-Sama?" DIO looked at N'Doul, Prosciutto, Pesci and Risotto Nero came into his room.

"Yes. Tomura asked me to help him on a little mission he had, but I am not interested on going. You four will. N'Doul, you're in charge."

**Next Chapter: How to Stand Up**


	8. Chapter 8: How to Stand Up

**Chapter 8: How to Stand Up**

A Stand is way different from a Quirk. Katsuki leaned that rather quickly.

He has little to no control of the range of explosions the bombs that **Killer Queen** creates, he can transform any object, inanimate or not into a bomb, if someone or something touches the bomb before detonation, the charge will be transferred. There are a lot of things to explain.

But he also discovered he has another type of bomb, that he named **Sheer Heart Attack**. At difference of the rest of **Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack** is only attached to his left hand, and it is an automatic bomb, that will charge at the warmest target in vicinity, and the explosion will be the same size as the body temperature, but he can't control it, so it will just rush into the warmest target, either be an ally or enemy.

He was falling asleep as they walked out of the bus and into the camp area. Avdol trained him for the little time before he came into the camp, and he didn't let him rest until he could call Killer Queen at will. And he still can't control the ratio of his explosions for fuck sakes!

They were told by the Pussycats that they will have to use their quirks to get to the mountain base before 12:30pm they won't be served lunch.

From the base, multiples explosions could be seen. Pixie-Bobo turned to Avdol who was by her side "So, you will train Katsuki Bakugo how to use his... how is it called? Stand?"

Avdol nodded "Yes. Right now, Katsuki can harm more that he can help with his Stand. Luckily, I can teach him in this period of time how to use his stand correctly."

***Later, 5:30pm***

Class 1-A arrived, dirty but fine. Katsuki first thing that he sees is Avdol, with his arms crossed "Katsuki! You arrived late!"

Katsuki growled "Fuck off Avdol! There were monsters back there!"

"Compared to DIO, those monsters are nothing! Besides, I saw how you carelessly made everything blow up. Where you trying to kill your classmates!"

"I had it under control!" Katsuki defended himself and Killer Queen appeared behind him.

Avdol sighed "See? You still cannot control your stand. Until you have more control of your emotions, I recommend you not use it." He turned around and walked to the cabin "Tommorow we will continue your training."

Denki blinked confused ""Ehm, Bakugo; who was that?"

Katsuki sighed "It is a long story."

"Is he related to your new quirk?" Hitoshi Shinso, a new student of Class 1-A asked and Katsuki nodded.

"Yes. He gave me my stand."

***Next Day, 5:30AM***

"Stop slacking, Katsuki!" Avdol screamed at the sleepy Katsuki.

"You know what fucking hours is it?" Katsuki yawned as suddenly the temperature rose up. **Magician's Red** was floating behind Avdol "Call your **Killer Queen**, just in case of training you shall use it."

Katsuki nodded as **Killer Queen** appeared behind him. "We are going to try to control the power of your explosions. That way, you won't hurt any allies or bystanders with it."

Katsuki nodded "And how are we going to do it?"

Avdol pointed at the trees behind him "I want you to make the base of the tree explode, to make the tree fall."

Katsuki nodded "I can do that. **Killer Queen**!" **Killer Queen** raised its index finger and touched a tree. Katsuki made a fist, raised a thumb before bringing it down, making the whole tree explode.

"Fuck!" Katsuki cursed and Avdol remained with his stoic face.

"Do it again." Avdol ordered, and Katsuki did it, only for him to fail again.

***Hours Later***

"Again." Avdol ordered, as Katsuki panted. They were running out of trees, and Katsuki still haven't made one fall.

"Can you at least give me an advice, instead of just saying again?" Katsuki snapped and Avdol scratched his chin.

"Had you tried, instead of making the whole tree a bomb, make only a small part of the tree a bomb." Avdol suggested and Katsuki thought about it.

After a few seconds he nodded "**Killer Queen!"** **Killer Queen** opened his palm, and chopped the tree by its side.

Katsuki detonated the bomb, and this time, the missing part of the tree, which was small, exploded sending the tree flying away.

Katsuki grinned "Fuck yeah! I did it!"

Avdol smiled at him "Good job Katsuki." He looked at the hiding sun "We should go now. It is time to go and eat."

"What's in the menu?"

"You tell me."

In the end, the students had to make the food, and they made curry. Katsuki caught Kota leaving and decided to give him some food.

He followed him to the mountain, where Kota was sat on the border "Hey kid."

Kota glared at him "Go away."

Katsuki ignored that and sat by his side "I brought you food. The curry is pretty good."

Kota grabbed the plate and stared at it. They sat in silence, Katsuki no used in handling kids. "Look, I know you hate heroes and all but-" He was suddenly kicked on the head by an invisible force sending him to the wall.

"W-What was that?" Kota asked before someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him.

"Katsuki Bakugo!" The man holding Kota, who slowly became visible again said. He had a black hoodie type thing over his head, with small metallic baubles hanging from the end, a bang of silver hair reaching his eyebrows. Black sclera eyes with red iris, he was bare chested, with a leather cross on his chest, his pants are striped black with white. "Come with me or the kid dies."

Katsuki stood up, glaring at him "Who the fuck are you!?" He demanded.

The man smirked "My name is Risotto Nero, and I came in name of DIO-Sama."

Katsuki growled and screamed "**Killer Queen!"**

***At the Forest***

Uraraka immobilized her mysterious attacker, a blonde girl with lots of knives and held her on the ground. She was about to interrogate her, when water came from the bushes trying to stab her. Tsuyu threw her tongue and managed to make Uraraka move in time, only getting cut on the cheek.

Far away, N'Doul smiled "As long that you move, I will find you. And when I found you, **Geb **will kill you."

***At the Base***

"I'm going to kill them... I have to kill them like the cold-blooded assassin I am..." Pesci kept muttering and his brother Prosciutto sighed.

"Instead of muttering about it, do it Pesci." He said coolly. He summoned his stand, a humanoid creature, with no torso and long arms, eyes all over its body. Pesci flinched at the mist it started to emit "Don't worry lil' brother. As long that you are fresh, you'll be fine."

Pesci nodded and took a drink from a cold-water bottle. "Now, let **The Grateful Death **do its job. Once they are all old and weak, we shall strike."

Inside, the mist was entering, as Kirishima drank a cold soda, Todoroki made ice sculptures and Monoma from class 1-B was drinking cold water.

**Next Chapter: Enemy Stand Users**


	9. Chapter 9: Enemy Stand Users

**Chapter 9: Enemy Stand Users**

"So... you also have a Stand." Risotto said as he saw **Killer Queen** float behind Katsuki "Hmph! Even so, I doubt you can do anything against **Metallica."**

Katsuki glared at him "Let go of him." He ordered and Risotto smirked. He threw Kota to the side and walked towards Katsuki.

**Killer Queen **went towards Risotto and punched down; Risotto jumped out of the way as **Killer Queen** fist went into the ground, removed its fist as Katsuki detonated the bomb, creating an explosion blowing Risotto a few feet away landing on his feet.

Katsuki was going to order** Killer Queen **when he felt immense pain on his right thigh. He looked down and saw how a scalpel was coming out of there. The scalpel fell to the ground as Katsuki grabbed his leg in pain.

Risotto smirked "You see now? The power of my stand is way superior to yours."

Katsuki jumped to his feet and aimed a punch at Risotto that sidestepped. He placed his arms behind his head as he made another scalpel came out of the back of the hand of Katsuki, making him scream of pain.

Katsuki fell to one knee, as he held his bleeding hand. He glared at Risotto before he kicked him on the head, sending Katsuki to the wall.

Risotto sighed disappointed "Honestly, how DIO-Sama described you, I was expecting a challenge, guess I was wrong."

He walked closer to Katsuki, as **Killer Queen** appeared, and chopped a bauble of his hoodie. Risotto smirked "Is that-"

Katsuki smirked as he pressed the detonator, making a small explosion next to Risotto's face. Risotto screamed holding his right eye that was injured. With his good eye, he glared at the smirking Katsuki.

"Were you saying?" Katsuki said as Risotto made a gesture with his hand, and Katsuki felt how, from his stomach, something sharp was piercing him. He looked down, to see a scissor coming out of his abdomen.

Risotto breathed hardly "I am going to give you the pain you inflicted on me, times 2! **Metallica!"** He screamed as Katsuki felt something on his mouth. He bent over as he started to puke out iron razors.

He looked back at Risotto, who turned invincible again. "DIO-Sama ordered me to take you alive, but he never said how alive you should be." Risotto said and Katsuki growled.

***At the Forest***

Tsuyu dodged another attack from the deadly water that crashed against a tree and broke it. Tetsutetsu, a student from class 1-B was looking around, to see from where the next attack will come from. "Where the hell is this guy!? What kind of quirk is this!?"

"Don't let you touch you! It can pierce us!" Uraraka said and Tetsutetsu nodded as the water shot towards him.

He aimed a punch at it, but in the last moment, the water moved to the side of the fist, and pierced his right shoulder.

Tetsutetsu fell to the ground with a scream. The water landed next to Tetsu, and was about to finish him, when it heard another person, and shot itself towards Itsuka from class 1-B and pierced her giant hand.

Itsuka saw how the water was about to hit her head, before Uraraka grabbed and her and pulled her away.

It landed next to Tsuyu, that wasn't moving or making sound, and surprisingly, it ignored her. That gave Uraraka an idea. "Nobody move or make sound!"

They decided to do that, and surprisingly, the water stopped moving. From his position, N'Doul frowned. They all become quiet all of the sudden.

The UA students were watching with wary the liquid that morphed into a hand that looked around. Behind them, they heard a giggle, "You know, if you stay like this, cutting will be easy~"

Uraraka eyes widen, she forgot about her.

She pulled her knife and tried to stab Itsuka that was forced to move. N'Doul smirked, there they go again.

***At the Base***

"W-What happened!?" Monoma screamed as he saw all his classmates age up because of that mist. Only he and two of class 1-A, Kirishima and Todoroki didn't turn.

"So... three managed to survive. Ability or just dumb luck?" Prosciutto asked as he entered the room.

"You! What had you done!" Kirishima demanded as Todoroki prepared himself by covering one of his side in ice.

Prosciutto snapped his tongue "That explains a lot. But it doesn't matter. **The Grateful Death **go!"

His stand started to walk towards them and it extended its arm trying to slap Kirishima that hardened his skin, but once the hand of the stand touched his arm, it aged up. Kirishima backed up, and hit the desk, making the soda on it fall on his arm, the cold liquid, making Kirishima arm look young again.

Monoma, thought he discovered his quirk and got an idea. "The cold desactivate the quirk!" He screamed with a grin and seeing Prosciutto frown, he laughed "What!? Was it that hard for two students of the best class!?" He mocked and Todoroki rolled his eyes.

"Not now." He said placing his hand on the floor, freezing it all, and slowly the students started to become young again.

Monoma grinned "Now it is my turn!" He jumped and slapped Prosciutto on the face, expecting to get control of that monster. When the monster didn't move, he blinked "EH? But I copied your quirk..."

Prosciutto punched Monoma sending him to the ground "You little punk!" He cursed, reaching a gun from the inside of his vest "You're going to pay for that."

Kirishima got in front of the shaking Monoma and received the bullet, but due to his hardened skin he deflected it.

Kirishima dragged Monoma back with Todoroki "That's a stand, right?" Kirishima asked Prosciutto that smirked.

"That's right. And your lame quirks can't do anything to me, as long **The Grateful Death **is here, you will all die!"

"A stand is the that thing that Katsuki has now?" Todoroki asked and Kirishima nodded.

"Yeah, and Avdol said that only a stand can do real damage to another stand..."

"And how do we get one!?" Monoma asked in panic and Kirishima narrowed his eyes.

"Avdol has this golden arrow that gives stands, by giving away your quirk... but there is a chance it won't work."

Monoma gulped and Todoroki glared at the stand that it was slowly making its way towards them. The temperature was again increasing and the effect of the stand was starting to take place.

"Where is this arrow?" Kirishima and Todoroki turned to Monoma who had a face of determination, even though his hands were shaking.

"It should be in the teacher's room... you don't plan to-"

Monoma didn't let him finish, he grabbed his bottle of water, poured on top of him and screamed "Distract him!" He said rushing past Prosciutto.

Prosciutto scoffed "What an idiot." He said aiming his gun to the back of Monoma. He stopped noticing his feet were colder. He turned around to see Kirishima aiming a punch at him.

He moved his head to dodge "Go after him **The Grateful Death**!" He ordered the stand that left the room.

***With Katsuki***

Katsuki was against the wall as Risotto was stomping him. Risotto glared at Katsuki as he felt water fall on top of him "What now!?" He demanded and turned to glare at Kota that was shaking in fear.

"L-Let go of him!" Kota screamed and Risotto walked towards him, a scalpel formed on his hand.

"Oi... bastard..." Katsuki said behind him and Risotto glared at him.

"What-" He was interrupted by a punch from **Killer Queen** making him stumble. The stand grabbed him by the neck, lifted him and started to rain punches on his face, before throwing him to the wall.

Risotto coughed blood as Katsuki limped to Kota "Go and warn everybody..." He ordered and Kota nodded.

Risotto stood up shakily "I won't allow it!" He screamed rushing to Kota as he became invisible.

He smirked while no one saw him. No matter if he can still move, like this, he will never-

"**Sheer Heart Attack!"**

Find him?

He looked back to see a little RC Car, with a skull on front, rolling at high speed at him while screaming "**LOOK THIS WAY!"**

The RC Car jumped towards him surprising Risotto as Katsuki detonated the bomb. Risotto was sent flying pass Kota and landed with a thud, completely knocked out, with multiple wounds on his body.

Katsuki fell to his knees as Kota rushed to help him stand up. Kota barely stood up with Katsuki on his back and started to drag him back to the base.

***At the Forest***

The deadly water and the girl, which name is Toga, were still attacking the UA students that dodged how they could.

But they noticed something; sometimes, the water will attack Toga "It can't difference between friend or foe." Itsuka said as she dodged the water again.

"So what? It isn't like we can make it attack her!" Tetsutestu screamed as from the background was heard:

"**Magician's Red!"**

An anj made out of fire was sent crashing to the water, vaporizing part of it. With N'Doul, he hissed in pain as burnt marks appeared all over his right arm.

Uraraka's eyes widened "Mr. Avdol!"

Avdol nodded with a glare to the retreating water "Guess that injured the stand user enough for him to retreat. I apologize for not coming earlier."

Uraraka nodded "Don't worry Mr. Avdol, you arrived just in time." She smiled "Where are the others?"

Avdol frowned "There are more still more enemies around. Don't put your guard down." He ordered.

"HELP!" They heard Kota scream and turned to watch Kota barely carrying Katsuki on his back.

***At the Base***

Monoma held in his hands the golden arrow that Kirishima said. Why are his hands shaking? He shouldn't be afraid! This is the chance he always wanted... to have a power to call his own...

The door was broken as **The Grateful Death** entered the room. Monoma gulped and with a scream, he stabbed the arrow on the palm of his hand.

"Come on! Do something!" he screamed once the arrow was removed and started to move his hand wildly in the air, not noticing, drawing something.

A small boy, wearing a long over coat, closed by the end of his torso with a bow tie, golden lines coming from the bottom of his eyes and white with golden flat top hat, appeared and punched the enemy stand making him stumble back.

Prosciutto felt the hit and felt how a little bit of blood fell from his lip. "N-No way..." He asked himself. Only another stand can do actual damage to another... stand...

"Fuck!" He cursed shooting at Kirishima and Todoroki that blocked. He called **The Grateful Death** at his side. He will finish this two quickly, before going to that blonde prick.

"Excuse me, but I am your opponent here." Monoma said with an arrogant smirk, leaning on the doorframe, next to him, floating by his side was the small stand "Now show me your power!" Monoma ordered as the stand flew passed **The Grateful Death **and stood face to face with Prosciutto, and the stand touch them and the face of Prosciutto turned into a book, pages opening and unfurling.

The stand looked at his master, and made a gesture for him to write. Monoma nodded, grabbed a pen and writed on the pages of Prosciutto's face **Sleep.**

He closed the book and Prosciutto eyes rolled back into his skull, **The Grateful Death **disappeared and the villain passed out in sleep on the floor.

Monoma laughed as the stand made a bow "So, how does it feels that two of the 'best class' were useless!?" He mocked as he continue laughing and Kirishima sighed.

"Anyway, what's its name?" He asked pointing at the stand. Monoma rubbed his chin for a few moments before smirking.

"Simple... **Heaven's Door."**

**Next Chapter: Useless Stand, Useless User, Useless**


	10. I Need Help

**Hey Guys, there is no easy way to write this. You probably know me as Roy D. Harper. A fanfic writer that uploads a new story every week and he really is inconsistent with uploads.**

**But for the rest of the people that know me, my name is Cristobal Contardo, or Cris for friends. I am 18, I live in Santiago de Chile, comune of Colina.**

**This year, I used to have a mom, but after 3 years, Cancer took her. That was three months ago. **

**And now, I am at risk of losing my dad too. He needs an open-heart surgery and that is quite expensive. I honestly didn't want to do this, but I am desperate, I opened a . **

**This is the first time I do something like this, so I hope it isn't too expensive, but besides getting a job, which in this time with COVID-19 is pretty hard, I don't know how else to help.**

**My sister is making sweets to sell and I will get a job to do this. Will I have to leave school? I hope not, but I need the extra money.**

**I know this is tacky, but please, if you enjoy my stories, if you enjoy my work, if you liked what I had bring the past 3 or 4 years to this community, I beg you for your help.**

**I'll explain the tiers quickly; **

**Tier 1: Read parts of not published stories. The title says it. The stories I am working on, or left, that never saw the light, you can read them. Or, read a teaser for a future chapter.**

**Tier 2: Brainstorm with Me. You have an idea for a story but don't feel like writing? Tell me your vision and I'll do my best to make it come true.**

**Tier 3: Write with Roy/ Buy Story: We can write a story or chapter together. Or, this is harsh for me, for many reasons, buy a story I stopped working on. This one we must talk first. For example: you want to buy traitor, but it is two chapters for being finished, I will refuse, but, you want to buy 5 Hearts, I will do it. It depends in a couple of things.**

**Again, I didn't want to resort to this, but honestly, I don't know what else to do. Thank you for reading and sticking with me for so long, in my ups and downs. I really wanted to avoid this.**

**With Love,**

**Cris.**


	11. Thank You

**Like the title says, thank you. Thanks to all the support, all the donations to save my dad. My dad got his surgery, he is still in the clinic, I got a job, my sister did too, and I am going to close the pages of the donations, no more point of having them anymore.**

**A special thanks to Will Stevenson, I am not sure what is the name of his acount, Willow Hatch and Daniel Kim, also to FireFox14 that they had been the major donors that I know that came from this page.**

**Honestly, I am going to post more content now, I don't know other way to repay the support, here, I am working on new chapters and new stories, and also, I decided to know you guys better by opening a Twitch account. My english is average and my gaming skills are below that, so if you want to laugh with me while I rage at LoL or Fall Guys, come by, I am ThiefGameplays.**

**Once again, thank you, I know this is repetitive, but ever since I got my first follower in 2017, I think, this had been my go-to hobby. And the reason is because I have a lot of people that read. And I want to thank, the most loyal readers, the most constructive people that motivated me across this journey:**

**Darth56**

**Er Kebbarro**

**D3lph0xL0v3r**

**Conz16**

**Waffenmia**

**Ma Boi**

**TheAussieRogue**

**X3Runner**

**Jss2141**

**SPark681**

**Zero Fullbuster**

**Gamelover41592**

**Roxas Itsuka**

**Edub102**

**There are more, I know, but this people are the ones that I know I will read in the Review section, and even some, I know I can PM in case I am stuck with a story and need help.**

**So that's all, I will try to update something today or tomorrow, depending how much time I have, but you'll have something. And if you want to chat with me, I stream on the weekends. Yeah, take care in this crazy times, and I'll see you soon.**

**With Love;**

**Cris 'Roy D. Harper' Contardo.**


	12. Chapter 10: Useless Stand, Useless User

**Chapter 10: Useless Stand, Useless User, Useless**

Katsuki was on a bed in the hospital surrounded by his classmates. The battle with Risotto left him with multiple internal wounds and it was a surprise he didn't bled out.

Risotto and the others stand users, said they came in DIO's name. So, DIO was part of this. That bastard... that goddamn bastard!

Ignoring the protests of his class, he stood up and walked to the door. Only to be opened by Avdol. "Katsuki."

Katsuki glared at the man "Get out of my way." He growled.

"You can't go after him in your current state. Rest." He ordered and before Katsuki could reply, he closed the door and left.

"Fuck!" He screamed punching the door. Then he got an idea, "Hey, where is that 1-B guy?"

***At the Villain Hideout***

"Why did you abandon my brother!?" Pesci cried and Risotto growled.

"You didn't do anything either. Besides," He glared at Tomura who glared back "Your guys were useless! They did bullshit!"

"It isn't my fault you can't beat a couple of brats... Besides, your 'Lord Dio' didn't came at all! What kind of coward you follow!?" Tomura mocked making Risotto growl at him.

"Why you-"

"Risotto, don't worry, I can defend myself." All the people in the room froze at the sound of that voice. It was smooth and full confidence... and it emanated a power many didn't recognize.

"Lord Dio!" His servants exclaimed and bowed in front of him.

DIO chuckled, he is wearing a golden pant, black muscle shirt with long sleeves, a green belt and black shoes. "Tomura, a word with you?"

Tomura glared at him "What now?"

DIO chuckled "You see Tomura, sometime ago, someone betrayed me. Someone that I know who it is... Tomura."

Tomura gripped the table and glared at him "Are threatening me?"

DIO smirked "No." In a blink he was in front of Tomura, a knife about to cut his neck "I am promising you; I will kill you... unless..."

Tomura glared at him, with a combination of hate and fear "Unless?"

DIO pulled the knife away. "You give me full control of your League of Villains. That way you can keep your life."

Tomura growled "Sensei will not allow it... he will kill you first..."

DIO smirked "I would LOVE to see him try."

The wall exploded and heroes entered. DIO smirked "It seems you have trouble Tomura. Call me when you are done. We're leaving."

DIO and his followers turned to leave, using the heroes as their way out.

As they were leaving DIO stopped in his tracks and smirked. "I know you are following us. Show yourself."

Katsuki gritted his teeth. How is it possible he found them so quickly? Monoma gulped "I knew this was a bad idea..."

Katsuki glared at him "Then why did you came?" He growled as footsteps were coming closer. "Dammit... **Killer Queen!"**

**Killer Queen** appeared and punched where the enemy was, only for the first to be caught by **The World.**

DIO smirked seeing the hateful glare of Katsuki "Nice Stand Kachan." **The World** crushed the hand of **Killer Queen** and Katsuki's right hand broke, as bone and blood could be seen.

"You bastard..." Katsuki cursed and DIO chuckled.

"You really think you stand a chance against me and **The World?"** He laughed "What a joke."

Katsuki grinned as he detonated a bomb in the hand of DIO's stand. **The World's **left hand exploded as also did DIO's. He didn't even flinch. He just looked at his destroyed hand with indifference. "Oh? I am supposed to be impressed?"

Katsuki's eyes widen seeing how his hand repaired itself. "How the fuck?"

DIO laughed "You see Katsuki-kun." He said walking to him "It doesn't matter how strong you think you are; I am stronger. It doesn't matter how fast you think you are; I am faster. It doesn't matter how smart you think you are; I am smarter."

"Bullshit! **Killer Queen!" **Killer Queen attempted to punch DIO, only for** The World** to appear and punch the Stand on the face cracking it. Katsuki head turned and he spit blood and before he could fall, DIO grabbed his wrist.

Katsuki shakily looked at DIO smirking at him "You see now? How muda you are?"

"**Heaven's Door!"** Monoma screamed as his stand rushed to DIO. DIO looked at him from the corner of his eye and Monoma smirked "You're mine!"

In a blink, a knife was stabbed on the Stand's right leg, and blood poured from Monoma's leg as he fell to one knee. DIO let Katsuki fall to the ground and walked to Monoma that looked at DIO terrified.

"What's wrong? Where did that bravado of yours go all of the sudden?" He mocked as Monoma jumped trying to punch him. DIO only moved a step back and Naito fell to the ground.

Katsuki attempted to stand up but Risotto stepped on his head keeping him down. "DIO-Sama, may I kill him?"

DIO looked at him "Kill this one first. Let his failure sink him."

Risotto smirked "As you wish."

"No!" Katsuki screamed but before Risotto could do anything, Ilda appeared and kicked Risotto. Todoroki kept away Pesci and N'Doul with a wall of ice and Kirishima and Tetsutesu tried to punch DIO that in a blink was breaking the ice with a punch.

Itsuka helped Katsuki and Monoma stand up as the UA students surrounded the villains.

DIO smirked "More lambs to the slaughter then!" He was going to attack, when he saw how the fight between All Might and All for One intensified. He smirked "We're leaving."

"But DIO-sama, we can win and-" Risotto stopped with a glare of DIO.

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No my lord."

Katsuki glared at DIO one last time before they dissapiered in a blink.

***Hospital***

"I told you that you couldn't go." Avdol scolded and Katsuki looked down.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to speak to my son like this!?" Mitsuki screamed at him before turning to Katsuki "And why the fuck did you go alone to attack some villains!?"

Katsuki didn't answer, just looked at his broken hand. "You were right." He said and Avdol raised a brow. "I was impulsive and I almost die and brought Monoma with me. But... I couldn't let DIO escape."

Avdol sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder "I understand. And trust me, once you are fully recovered, we will stop him. Your school allowed you and Monoma to come with me to do it."

Katsuki blinked at him "Are you saying that... I will stop going to UA?"

"No. You will be taking a break and so will Monoma. You two will come to me to stop DIO and once that is done, you will go back."

"Hey, I haven't agreed to this shit!" Mitsuki screamed and Avdol nodded.

"Then I'll let you discuss this with your son. Excuse me, I will see Monoma now."

As Avdol left Mitsuki scoffed "Kind of crazy what he talked about, right Katsuki?" Katsuki didn't answer "Katsuki?"

"Mom..."

"You can't be seriously consider what he said, right? Katsuki?" Mitsuki asked and Katsuki looked at her.

"He needs to be stopped. With All Might out of the picture, no one except a stand user can beat him."

"Then let Avdol or your classmate do it!" Mitsuki exclaimed "I can't let you go and die to Izuku!"

Katsuki never saw his mom like this. She was almost crying. Katsuki hugged her "If I don't go, who will? How many more people will he kill before he comes back?"

"But... you can't go..."

"Mom," Katsuki smiled "Trust the future number 1 hero."

***1 Month Later***

"Are both of you ready?" Avdol asked Katsuki and Monoma that nodded.

"We know where he is?" Katsuki asked and Monoma smirked.

"Of course, I do." He bragged and Katsuki glared at him "**Heaven's Door** saw where they are located reading Prosciutto memories." He smirked at Katsuki "You're welcome."

Katsuki glared at him "I don't care how you found him, I care for where he is."

"Okinawa." Avdol interrupted the discussion "We are taking a train there. Let's go."

As they made their way to the train station, Monoma decided to ask something "Mr. Avdol; did you hear Stain escaped, right?"

Avdol nodded "I did. It all points that someone broke him out."

"You think that-" Katsuki asked and Avdol nodded.

"Maybe. But all evidence pointed that it is work of DIO. Until we don't see him, we can't be sure."

**A/N: Hi guys. Roy here, with a poll. I am going to make a small group of Stand users to fight DIO, kind like the Stardust Crusaders. So, who would you like to see, why and what Stand should they have? I wait to read your Reviews and PMs.**

**Next Chapter: Derailed **


End file.
